


Declaration

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's office friend's got something he wants to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

Ian turned bright red, as more flowers were dropped off at his desk. He signed for them and could barely look at the delivery guy or the rest of his employees. They were deep orange roses that rivaled his hair, and the cards only read M.M. Ian had an idea who that might be, but he wasn’t sure. They’d eaten lunch together sometimes, and made coffee runs. One night they even stayed late to finish setting up for a presentation. It wasn’t a date or anything, it was just work. They were just friends….friends who almost drunkenly kissed under mistletoe at the office Christmas party, and hadn’t mentioned it since. But today was just a regular Wednesday. Hump day. Ian had just been answering a few emails when the first full bouquet arrived. Everyone kept asking him all these questions about who and why, but he didn’t know what to tell them. The more that came, the more they talked, although the morale had certainly raised.

Ian suddenly realized that that particular person was nowhere to be found. That quickly changed when they walked through the glass doors holding another vase of fiery flowers.

"These were down at the front desk for you," Mickey said as casually as he could. He focused on keeping his breathing even and not dropping the vase. His hands were sweaty and he was pretty sure his hair looked a mess. He was glad he didn’t trip because now he was standing right in front of the desk he’d been watching for a long time…well, the person behind it. The way he blushed and put his face in his hands overwhelmed, as he thanked him, was the most adorable thing ever. It made Mickey smile nervously, and he almost lost his nerve before turning around and getting the whole office’s attention.

"Ian Gallagher," he looked at the other man and took a deep breath. "You love one creamer and three sugars in your coffee. You love the poppyseed muffins from the cafeteria and ham and Swiss subs. You love new boxes of pens and warm copies from the printer. You love doughnut Mondays and coming into work when it rains…"

Ian sat in his ergonomic chair with a hand over his mouth, speechless. He didn’t know what was going on, but he kinda liked it. He could tell the other man was shaking, but he kept talking. Ian was starting to wonder what the point of all this was, but he didn’t have to wait long.

"Anyway, my point is," Mickey sighed, not sure where all those words had come from, looked down a moment. When he met green eyes, he saw a little of everything there, but the encouraging smile made it easy for him.

"My point is that you love those things, and I noticed that about you, and…and I love you."

Ian’s mouth popped open at the man’s declaration, and he immediately shot out of his seat to clasp Mickey’s neck and bring him in for a kiss. The room erupted around their embrace, and reacted accordingly with howls and awws when they didn’t let each other go.


End file.
